This ain't no Dragonborn tale
by Cyricist001
Summary: You think Dragon Shouts are impressive?


This ain't no Dragonborn tale

I don't own Elder Scrolls/Bethesda or Naruto/Kishimoto

* * *

Uchiha Madara looked down on Naruto. Though he didn't know how the Kyuubi jinchūriki and Sasuke managed to gain so much power in such a short amount of time, but he was certain that his victory was assured for he was now complete.

„Let me repeat myself. You canno't defeat me. I have obtained complete immortality I am eternal" said Madara, his voice portraying absolute certainty.

Both Naruto and Sasuke could barely stay conscious, their blood staining the ground „I wont give up!" shouted Naruto.

Madara glanced at Sasuke's broken body „Even though you have gained the rinnegan, you are still a novice in using it" his eye focused on Naruto „and even with the senjutsu of the six's paths you are still a sub-par fighter when faced with someone who has equal or more chakra then you. Give up already, you lost."

Naruto and Sasuke managed to get up on one leg, but had no more strength to continue the fight...but what else cloud they do? The fate of the world rested on their shoulders, if they couldn't do it there was nobody who could.

Or so they though...

Both boy's sensed that someone was approaching them. Madara also sensed the newcomer, but ignored such a pitiful life form.

From the dust cloud they recognized the standard green Konoha flak jacket.

„T-Tenten?" gasped Naruto „What are you doing here, run!"

The girl snorted and put her hands on her hips „Like hell I will, don't try to act as if only you can do something about this mess" came her reply.

„And you think you can do something?" came Madara's mocking reply as he looked at the girl „pitiful, I saw genin with more power than you."

Tenten restrained her temper but still glared at the Uchiha „Lets see you say that after I'm through with you" said the girl as she brought out a staff and a dagger from her storage seal.

„If this is a joke, its a poor one" responded Madara „You think that such pitiful weapons can harm me?"

Tenten allowed herself a wide grin „I guess that it wouldn't make any difference to you what kind of weapon they are..." she raised her right hand „Wabbajack" then her left „Mehrunes' Razer."

Madara tilted his head „Never heard of them, but it mat-" was all the Uchiha managed to say before he disappeared, leaving only a sweet roll behind.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked stunned „What happened?! Where did Madara go?!"

Tenten shrugged and walked to the sweet roll, taking a bite. She felt damn good right about now.

„Tenten what did you do?" asked the flabbergasted Naruto.

The girl took another bite and though about the question before she gulped the piece of the sweet roll down „You weren't the only one training outside the village this past few years" said the girl through mouthful's.

„Around the time you two left I dabbled with some new seals and made a blunder that transported me into another world called Nirn, or to be more precise the continent called Tamriel in its northern province - Skyrim" she explained „learned a lot there, but the best things were these babies" she said presenting the two weapons.

„Wabbajack, the mean, lean, sweet roll killing machine, given to me by none other than the Deadric Prince of Madness himself, Sheogorath!" seeing as how the two had nothing but dumb expressions on their faces she continued on.

„And this is Mehrunes' Razor, a enchanted dagger that can instantly kill any opponent" grinned the girl as she rubbed the weapon on her cheek „isn't it beautiful?!"

Naruto didn't really understand half the things she said, but he did get the part where she admitted to have offed Madara „So it over? Madara is gone?"

Tenten nodded happily.

Naruto could hardly believe it, with his remaining strength he hugged the Uchiha and planted a big kiss „WE MADE IT!" he cheered „The world is saved!"

His good mood was shattered when Tenten coughed to get their attention „Err, noooot entirely."

The duo looked surprised at her „What?! Why?"

She had a minute to look sheepish „I...kinda allowed Mehrunes Dagon to set foot in this world" she said as she took another bite from the sweet roll „sorry about that."

„And who is this Mehrunes Dagon?" asked Sasuke.

Tenten scratched her cheek „Ah he is...you know...the Deadric Prince of destruction, revolution, energy, ambition, change and things like that, you know fun stuff..."

Even as she was explaining that, the sky turned dark by the approaching storm clouds. The earth started to crack and plants started to wilt.

„What now?" hissed the Uchiha as streams of lava started to break from the earth and cover the land.

„Ahh that...well, lord Dagon has started to merge this world into Oblivion..." she saw that the duo looked at her with anger „ohh look at the time, lord Sheogorath has organized a party and I'm invited. Can't miss that, its a all you can eat cheese buffet" said the kunoichi as her form started to fade „bye, bye don't forget to write."

* * *

A/N:

I'm surprised how many people jump at the idea of Dragonborn shouts in crossovers but forget about the nice little items that the game has in store. Hell the Dragonborn is actually pretty low tier when compared with the Neravarine, in any case the Naruto characters end up filling Black Soul Gems.


End file.
